The Story of the Marauders
by OnceUponAPotter
Summary: The students and Professors of Hogwarts, 1995, along with many others, are locked in the Great Hall, when they find a note, a TV, DVD player, they must watch every thing on each disc before they can leave. Turns out the story is actually of an alternate universe, with more than one difference, there is, however, one VERY noticeable difference. The Marauders are female.


A/N I Don't Own Harry Potter

I will try to update 'Magic's Call' soon, too. I just found the wonderfulness of Fem!Marauders… I'm obsessed now.

ArchiveOfOurOwn – Once_Upon_A_Potter

Chapter 1

it's Halloween of 1995, and as Delores Umbridge was walking down the hall, several things fell in front of her, a strange looking TV (it was flat instead of a box shape), a black box with the words 'DVD' on it, and a box of… well, she didn't know what, but, it had a note with it.

A few hours later (During breakfast) in the Great Hall, Umbridge had gotten the Minister there, and was talking to him in her obnoxious, sickly, sweet voice. The Weasley twins seemed to be speaking to each other silently. The Golden trio were, as always, sitting together, Ron shoveling food into his mouth, Hermione reading a book, while eating, and Harry with his head on the table trying not to fall asleep, with Hermione occasionally elbowing him, trying to get him to eat. Most of the professors had also taken their seats at the head table.

Dumbledore had eventually gotten the note from Umbridge and had started trying to set the TV and player up, with the help of Colin and Dennis Creevey. They eventually got it set up, after much cursing from their Headmaster, and he, and the Creevey brothers went back to their seats. Dumbledore stood to read the note to the Hall.

' _Dear Students and Professors of Hogwarts,_

 _First off, I want you to get Moony and Padfoot here, OH! AND the Weasleys, they'll get a kick out of this, trust me, maybe the Malfoys too. AND the minister. AND Amelia Bones, and whatever aurors you want.'_

After getting the several people mentioned in the note to Hogwarts, Dumbledore continued reading the note.

' _What you have here, is a SLIGHTLY different version of the Marauders 5_ _th_ _, 6_ _th_ _, and 7_ _th_ _years, and, to the end. Just, start the DVD'S you'll see what's different right away, unless you're idiots *Cough Crabbe and Goyle Cough*. Just keep in mind_ ALL main events have VERY similar outcomes. _Have fun! Your, friend, not gonna tell you who._ P.S. You'll be stuck in this room, until you finish watching.'

"Well, Shall we?"

The Weasley twins looked excited to learn about their idols.

Umbridge and Minister Fudge immediately disagreed, The golden trio looked as excited as the Weasley twins, if not more so. Amelia didn't care what the Headmaster decided, although she WAS curious. Sirius and Remus were definitely curious.

Dumbledore put the disc in and pressed play, the screen turned on, and lit up the room.

 **A rustling noise, before a girl seemingly took a cloak off, revealing a shorter girl around fifteen, she had gorgeous hazel eyes, which were framed by thick black glasses, and raven black hair that fell down her back in ridiculously messy waves, even though she was completely soaked. She was dressed in skinny jeans, a tank top, a jean jacket, and black leather boots.**

Many jaws dropped, "Well, this won't be too bad, If _she's_ in each of these!"

 **Another girl burst into the room behind her, bumping into her as the taller girl came to stand next to her. She seemed a bit older than the previous girl, and had long shoulder length pitch black hair, grey eyes, and a flirty smile. She was dressed in black skinny jeans, a grey tank top, a leather jacket, and black leather heeled boots.**

More jaws dropped, some even whistled. "OR HER!"

" **You'll never guess how I earned Gryffindor 100 points!" She exclaimed.**

" **Oh, I don't know, how?" the first girl asked, drying her clothes with a flick of her wand, before falling backward onto her bed.**

" **By flirting with the Headmaster! And! I got this robe, probably worth about 50, 75 galleons." The taller girl held up the robe she had gotten (Stolen) from the Headmaster.**

"I would give her the points too!" a boy from the Slytherin table exclaimed.

" **You, are my new best friend, Sirius!" a blonde girl exclaimed.**

"Wait?!" "WHAT!" "No Way!" "That's what the difference is! Isn't it. The marauders are _fe_ male!"

" **SEE? Jamie! Petra appreciates my hard work!" Siri, exclaimed.**

"I think I'm going to pass out." Someone muttered. Harry, the Weasley twins and a few others agreed.

" **Whatever. Anyway, while** _ **you**_ **were off flirting with the Headmaster,** _ **I**_ **was sneaking into the greenhouses." Jamie said, before holding up three mandrake leaves. And passing them out, keeping one for herself. "The mandrakes starting shrieking as I left!"**

" **Ready?" Siri asked.**

" **Here goes nothin'!" Jamie muttered, before the three of them put the leaves in their mouths.**

"From what I was told, those things taste horrible." Remus told Harry, who's lips twitched slightly.

" **Not bad." Siri muttered.**

" **Not great either." Jamie replied.**

" **Who are you guys kidding? It tastes horrible!" Petra exclaimed.**

" **How are you guys going to talk?" a girl with auburn hair, light green eyes, and VERY FAINT scars asked.**

Padfoot started wheezing from where he had his head on Harry's lap, making the teen look down at him, before he realized that the dog was _laughing._ Even Remus seemed to be fighting a smile at the very familiar scene, only it had happened with Him, James, Sirius, and Peter, not the four shown on the screen. And, Sirius had never flirted with the Headmaster.

" **Wuddd'u- Oh." Jamie**

" **You guys are idiots, you can do a very complicated spell, and steal mandrake leaves, to become animagi. But, you forget how speaking works!"**

" **Pthut up, Remy!" Siri**

" **Oh good! You can still say my name!"**

Much snickering came from that comment.

 **Jamie, when she spoke up, spoke perfectly clear. "Just put the thing under your tongue, now, I have an appointment with professor Mcgonagall about career choices. Because, apparently there was something wrong with the form I filled out."**

"I swear to Merlin." Mcgonagall muttered, "If it has anything to do with prostitution… I will officially believe this is actually a very SLIGHTLY alternate universe, and not some twisted future!"

This sentence got her several looks.

 ***Mcgonagall's Office***

" **Tell me, Miss Potter, what career path is it you've chosen?" Professor Mcgonagall asked.**

" **OH! I want to be an Auror." Jamie answered.**

" **And your back up career?"**

 **A pause, then. "Probably prostitution…"**

 _THUD_ Everyone looked to Professor Mcgonagall, who had let her head hit the table, and she was muttering about 'male prostitution,' and 'Not So Alternate Realties,' and ' _Marauders_ …'


End file.
